fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover Naruto
Summary This is not in anyway of claiming Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki is an Anime character from the Shonen Jump! series, Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto Uzumaki belongs to him and him alone. This is a parody character of Naruto Uzumaki, using different sources and a little bit of imagination. Power and Stats Tier: '''At least 5-C | 4-C''' Name: 'Naruto Uzumaki '''Origin: '''Naruto | Fanfiction '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''30 (Takes place three years after EOS.) '''Classification : '''Human | Ninja | Jinchuriki (Tailed Beast Host.) | Sage | Hokage | Half-Saiyan 'Attack Potency: '''At least Moon level+''' | Star Level '(Can match Crossover Ichigo) 'Range: 'Normal human melee, Country range, Planet with enhanced techniques, Star with special technique. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | At least FTL+ '''in Combat Speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed (Transformation into Bijuu Saiyan.) '''Durability: '''At least '''Moon level+ |'' '''Star Level ' 'Stamina: '''Very high stamina and very high chakra levels. Even higher with transformations. 'Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ ' 'Striking Strength: At least Class YJ+ ' '''Standard Equipment: '''Standard Ninja Tools 'Intelligence: 'Cunning, but reckless. Years of pranking has given him immense creativity in battle. Great tactician and will learn techniques better when he tries them, instead of theorizing about them. '''Weakness: '''Chakra spreads out because of the Saiyan difference, which forces him to constantly ooze out chakra which is replaced by Ki, this lowers his energy to combine his techniques. '''Power and Abilities : 'Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, can create shadow clones, short and long range energy attacks (Rasengan and variants), wind element manipulation, shapeshifting (can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), regeneration (low, higher in Tailed Forms), experienced user of kunai and shuriken, can summon frogs, can access the Kyuubi inside him for power, can gather Natural Energy to greatly increase the power of all his abilities, can store Natural Energy in shadow clones and summon them when he runs out of Natural Energy, Chakra sensing and enhanced super strength, durability, speed, and agility, as well as ghost punches via natural energy, Empathy (can sense the emotions of others around him, not based on chakra sensing), can create chakra arms, Can distribute Chakra cloaks to an entire army's worth of ninja increasing their abilities, Can stabilize life forces and restore missing organs, flight, can fire spheres comprised of yin and yang chakra as energy beams or energy balls as well as wield them as staffs, lava manipulation, steam manipulation, fire manipulation, water manipulation, ink manipulation, basic binding (via magnetism), yang manipulation, teleportation, mid level Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) knowledge, can create explosive and toxic bubbles, can summon corrosive poison 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Note: '''I will only be listing techniques and attacks for THIS character. He still has his original abilities, they just won't be listed. '''Rasenkameha : '''This technique allows Naruto to form a ball of chakra infused with his Ki. It allows him to shoot out a blast capable of destroying planets. '''Saiyan Shuriken : '''This technique allows Naruto to form giant discs of chakra infused with his Ki. It allows him to form large attacks and use it effectively to destroy stars like the Sun. Other '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Notable Draws: ' 'Keys: Canon | Fanfiction ' Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4